Celos
by Luz Night
Summary: Kiriasu2016 atrasado, Pedida de divorcio virtual. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. LEMON.


**Celos.**

Kiriasuweek2016, día 6: pedida de divorcio virtual.

* * *

Harta.

Estaba harta de que se metiera en mis asuntos. Se suponía que nuestra relación ya había terminado por completo, que él había decidido terminar porque era lo mejor para ambos y yo acepté, bueno, no del todo, pero accedí. Después de dos años de noviazgo él me había pedido el divorcio virtual. Habíamos prometido ser buenos amigos, por el resto de nuestros conocidos y toda esa tontería. Pero el numerito se fue a la mierda cuando él empezó a entrometerse de nuevo en mi vida.

El decir que lo dejé de amar era una mentira, aún lo amaba. Pero Kazuto no debe saberlo. Ya no sé lo que él siente, además, yo prometí que seguiría con mi vida.

—Es un mal tipo —me dijo siguiéndome por la casa —. No me agrada, deberías salir con alguien mejor, tú te mereces a alguien mejor —. Eso lo decía una y otra vez, a cada chico con el que me veía le quería partir la cara y siempre salía con esas mismas palabras.

—Me quedaré soltera y cuando tenga setenta años tendré mil gatos, ¿te parece bien? —el sarcasmo no se me daba muy bien, pero gracias a él podía practicar bastante.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también.

—Asu… —me tomó del brazo usando el apodo que solía usar en nuestra intimidad y me detuvo, me obligó a tener que voltear a verlo a la cara —Lo hago por tu bien.

—¿Mi bien? ¿cuál bien, Kazuto, cuál bien? Te la pasas limitando mis relaciones sociales —le escupí en la cara, él bajó la mirada.

Era gracioso que yo no podía salir con nadie, mientras él se paseaba delante de mis narices con media población femenina de Tokio. ¿Qué nos había pasado? ¿La vida adulta nos sobrepasó violentamente dejando atrás las fantasías que teníamos cuando adolescentes?

—¿Acaso no lo ves? —me preguntó, yo seguía molesta.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que ver? ¿lo mucho que me molestaba sus reacciones infantiles?

—¿Ver qué? ¿qué te la pasas jodiendo mi vida?

—Deja a ese tipo —dijo en casi un susurro. Me quedé perpleja ante sus palabras —Y vuelve conmigo…

—Kazuto.

—Por favor, te amo. No soporto verte con otro

Era un idiota y él lo sabía. Era su excusa.

Suspiré muy lentamente. Tomé su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

—¿Por qué quisiste terminar? —le pregunté.

—Porque me gustaba Alice y tú y yo casi no hablábamos y creí que se había acabado todo hasta que…

Se quedó callado. Sabía que en cierta parte tenía la culpa, no lo quería aceptar hasta que vi la verdad. También sabía qué hace un tiempo salía con aquella chica, ella era muy bonita, tenía que aceptarlo. Pero el saber que ella le gustaba cuando aún seguía conmigo fue algo pesado de asimilar.

—Hasta qué…—le animé a seguir.

—Hasta que te vi de la mano con ese tipo; ese Eiji o como sea que se llame, entonces entendí que te amaba demasiado y que había sido muy idiota.

—Eres un idiota —le confirmé mientras me levantaba de puntillas y le daba un beso suave en los labios.

Él sonrió y me tomó por la cintura. Éramos incompatibles y ambos lo sabíamos.  
Él era abocarse por completo en su trabajo hasta abstraerse, y yo prefería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Ambos teníamos muchas cosas que hacer en nuestro día a día que apenas y nos daba tiempo de siquiera hablar por teléfono.

Él estudiaba y trabajaba con Kikuoka, mientras que yo me la pasaba en la universidad y en la empresa de mi padre ayudando, por ende el tiempo era limitado. A veces llegaba exhausta y olvidaba marcarle, a veces era él a quien se le olvidaba.

Los fines de semana era el único tiempo en que podíamos vernos, eso si entre semana terminábamos nuestros deberes, claro estaba.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —me dijo de nuevo mientras volvía a besarme.

Extrañaba besarlo, extrañaba tanto esa sensación de poder estar entre sus brazos. Me sentía a salvo, feliz, plena.

Poco a poco nuestro beso se fue intensificando, podía sentir su necesidad y para qué ocultar la mía, yo también necesitaba de él, lo ansiaba tanto. Demasiado. Tanto tiempo sin tenerlo junto a mí, perdimos el control demasiado rápido.

Sin darme cuenta mi espalda tocó la pared y entonces él presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus labios se movían con desesperación mientras que sus manos ansiaban recorrer otros caminos. Yo tomé la iniciativa, metí mis manos dentro de su playera tocando su piel.

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente. Sus manos encontraron el limite de mi blusa y empezaron a levantarla para quitármela. Hice lo mismo con él; tiré su playera y recorrí su pecho con mis manos, acariciando todo para después besar su cuello y bajar lentamente por su pecho mientras lo escuchaba respirar profundamente.

—Espera —me dijo y me detuvo. Me tomó de la cadera y me llevó a la mesa del comedor.

—¿Aquí? —pregunté.

—Será interesante hacerlo aquí —me dijo al oído para después tomarme de los glúteos y levantarme. Sonreí al ver su sonrisa picara.

—Recuéstate —me pidió y yo obedecí. La mesa estaba fría, antes de que pudiera replicar sentí sus labios en mi estómago. Estaba desabrochando mi pantalón mientras sus labios subían un poco para después bajar mientras él me quitaba el pantalón.

Aun sabía como encenderme, el muy maldito… Estaba al borde de la locura.

—Kazuto —lo llamé mientras me incorporaba. Ya se había quitado el pantalón y sus boxers.

—Shh —me silenció para después besarme.

Sus manos pasaron a mi espalda para quitarme el sostén; no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos estuviéramos completamente desnudos.

Me tomó de la cadera y me pegó más a él, sintiendo el roce de nuestras intimidades provocando que suspirara. Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Aferré mis manos a su espalda mientras sentía como dejaba un camino de besos húmedos por mi piel.  
Tomó entre sus manos mis pechos, presionando suave y haciendo que se endurecieran un poco. Respingué ante el acto. Continuó estimulándolos mientras me besaba. Estaba provocándome, pero ya lo había hecho. Así que bajé mis manos por su espalda acariciando cada músculo, pasando por su vientre para tomar su miembro.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando lo tomé. Sonreí entre sus labios al momento que lo estimulaba yo a él. Ambos habíamos iniciado con un juego y una tortura. Ansiaba tenerlo dentro y yo sabía que él quería lo mismo.

Entonces el bajó sus manos a mis piernas, acariciándolas lentamente mientras las separaba. Mis manos se detuvieron, subieron por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros. Me apegó más a él, yo lo besé y en ese mismo momento entró dentro mío.

Suspiré en su boca, sintiendo su invasión, su calidez dentro de mí. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cadera mientras terminaba de enterrarse entonces sus manos pasearon por mi espalda. No esperó mucho para empezar a embestirme.

—¡Kazuto…! —gemí su nombre mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se sentía bien al estar con él, al sentir sus caricias, sus besos, su ser entero unido al mío.

Ya no había cordura. Sentía como todo se desvanecía a nuestro alrededor, sólo estaba él y yo en aquella habitación. Sus movimientos empezaron a acelerarse, haciendo que ambos nos separáramos un poco, necesitábamos aire. Sus embistes eran más fuertes.

Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas, haciendo que entrara más profundo, dando en aquel lugar que me provocaba el más ansiado éxtasis. No podía controlar mis gemidos; él entraba cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza y dando en aquel punto.

Me aferré a él mientras llevaba sus labios a mi cuello. Podía escucharlo suspirar y gemir.  
Aquella sensación tan familiar se hacía presente poco a poco, haciendo que mis sentidos se agudizaran cada vez más, provocando olas de placer. Entonces me vine.

¡Cómo había extrañado esta locura! Su piel, su cuerpo, su forma de amarme y darme todo lo que necesitaba…

Kazuto se corrió segundos después, suspirando pesadamente mientras sentía su calidez derramarse dentro de mí. Nuestras respiraciones descontroladas y nuestros corazones amenazando con saltar de nuestro pecho en cualquier momento. Me sujetó de la cintura pegándome de nuevo a él.

—Ansiaba poseerte —me dijo en los labios —No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba esto.

—Y yo ansiaba que lo hicieras —le dije. Ambos sonreímos.

—Es un buen inicio —volvió a hablar mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Te casarías conmigo otra vez?

—¿En ALO? —sonreí, considerando que hacía tiempo que ya no jugaba tanto.

—Y aquí…—tomó mis piernas y las movió ansioso, me puso de costado y me ruboricé ante su impetuosidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuéramos por el segundo round —Dilo…—gruñó.

Me esforcé por no gritar de placer y responder apropiadamente. Mi respuesta quedó ahogada por el rápido orgasmo que me sobrepasó.

—¡Si, acepto!

Kazuto besó mis labios borrando todo rastro de agonía —Perdón Asuna, te amo.

* * *

 _Tenia este fic atrasadísimo desde la Kiriasuweek, pero mis vacaciones se esfumaron y me llené de cosas y fue quedando y quedando en algún lugar de mis documentos. Decidí darle un final y subirlo, ya estuvo._

 _Puse a Alice como la 'otra' porque ya estoy harta de ver como ponen a Shino en el papel de la villana. Y amo ese concepto de Kirito impetuoso._

 _Y Eiji como el nuevo interés amoroso de Asuna, ya saben el de la película. Creo que el tal chabo está como quiere._

 _Y claro, lemon para las pervertidas que siempre lo piden. Que les aproveche._


End file.
